Cáncer
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: "La parte más difícil de esto es dejarte".


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**CÁNCER**

_Prólogo_

"Vamos a comer pizza", esa fue la frase del día. Sasuke no la olvidaría jamás. ¿Por qué habría de olvidarla? Esa simple idea, tan mundana e inofensiva, le había cambiado la vida.

Ellos querían pizza y un poco de soda, nada más, nada menos. La época de exámenes había terminado y la mejor manera de celebrar este hecho, independientemente de los resultados obtenidos, era salir a relajarse y consumir comida chatarra. Aunque Sasuke, del tipo quisquilloso, no era fanático de la _fast food, _estaba justo ahora de camino al local de su siempre verde amigo, Rock Lee, quien vendía las mejores pizzas y hamburguesas de la zona. Siempre tenso, Sasuke en ese mismo momento llevaba un rostro pasivo en su rostro; casi una sonrisa. Naruto, su copiloto y mejor amigo, hablaba sobre alguna estupidez que a él le había parecido graciosa, pero que no admitiría en voz alta.

Fue cuando estaba a punto de estacionarse que todo se fue al garete. Un camión de carga relativamente pequeño los golpeó en el parachoques levemente, casi nada, dejando un rayón en el auto. Después de eso, el hombre que conducía el camión (gordo, bajito y con una gorra, como los estereotipos los pintaban) salió apresurado y preocupado, un poco porque las victimas estuvieran bien después de su imprudencia y otro poco por lo que le gritarían sus jefes cuando se enteraran.

—Intercambiemos seguros —dijo Sasuke, decidido a zanjar el problema lo más rápido posible. Era viernes, un día de fiesta, ¿por qué tendría que perder su tiempo peleando por dinero para su coche? Él tenía mucho; no le importaba. No cuando estaba ocupado.

Sin embargo, el hombre no le pareció correcto el simplismo con el que Sasuke manejaba el asunto y, al ser él un representante de una respetada compañía de muebles, no podía dejar el asunto por la paz tan fácilmente. Llamó a sus jefes, pidió instrucciones. Pagarían por el arreglo del coche y, por supuesto, los gastos del hospital.

—¿Qué hospital? —preguntó Naruto, completamente confundido por el rumbo que tomaba su benigna salida.

—Por supuesto que mi compañía pide que se hagan un reconocimiento completo en un hospital. Nos preocupamos por ustedes.

—Eso no es necesario, de veras. Estamos bien.

El hombretón torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto un tanto femenino. Sasuke paró las buenas intenciones de Naruto con una palabra.

—Vamos.

Irían, por supuesto que tenían que ir. La empresa de ese sujeto los obligaría si decidían lo contrario. Debían asegurarse de que el accidente no hubiera causado alguna lesión en ellos que luego pudieran usar en su contra para pedir alguna indemnización exorbitante después. Era mejor terminar con ese asunto lo más pronto posible.

Con una bata de hospital puesta, Naruto seguía asegurándole al hombre que estaba bien. Que no necesitaba ningún otro análisis y que, por el amor de Dios, los dejara ir. El conductor simplemente hacía oídos sordos de la petición del rubio, perdido en sus propios funestos pensamientos. Probablemente lo multarían en el trabajo nuevamente. Era su segunda multa en el mes. Necesitaba llevar su sueldo íntegro a su familia, tenía muchos hijos a los cuales mantener.

Un doctor arribó a la habitación temporaria de Naruto y Sasuke. Su expresión seria, su bata blanca perfectamente blanca y planchada. Ni una sola arruga encima. Su cabello rojo corto y perfectamente peinado. Todo eso le daba al hombre un aire aterrador, a pesar de que se veía bastante joven.

—Necesito hablar con Naruto Uzumaki.

—Soy yo —atendió él despreocupadamente.

—También necesito que su tutor o alguien responsable esté presente. Usted es menor de edad, ¿no?

—Lo soy, pero mi amigo ya ha sacado su identificación. Él puede ser responsable por mí, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

Sasuke asintió quietamente, su mano se preparaba para sacar su carnet de su cartera por si era necesario. Se sintió agradecido de tener ya dieciocho años, la edad reglamentaria para ser considerado adulto en su país. Si él podía resolver ese problema lo haría. No había necesidad de crear mayor alboroto.

—Preferiría que, quien esté a cargo de usted, se presentara.

—Eso es imposible. No tengo padres y mi tutor está de viaje ahora mismo. Estoy viviendo solo por un tiempo, de veras.

—Necesito su número de contacto de cualquier manera.

Naruto buscó su celular en la bolsa de su pantalón, escribió Jiraiya en el directorio y pulso el botón verde, destinado para realizar llamadas. Le extendió al doctor el aparato con una sonrisa que este tomó con sorpresa. Pasaron tres timbres y fue envido al buzón de voz. El medico intentó la misma operación cuatro veces más, lucía vagamente desesperado, pero en ninguna obtuvo éxito.

—¿Él es tu tutor?

—No le estoy mintiendo, Doc. Puede ver mi historial médico. Siempre que enfermo mi tío me trae aquí.

—Entonces pasen los dos jóvenes a mi consultorio, por favor —pidió. Seguía con su aura de profesionalidad, tranquila, imponente, pro podía notarse vagamente la impotencia en sus gestos. Sasuke, experto en leer personas poco expresivas, lo notó de inmediato.

El consultorio del doctor era una habitación un tanto pequeña, con los instrumentos básicos de salud. Las paredes y puertas de cristal permitían que los rayos del sol penetraran perfectamente en el lugar azulado. Naruto se sentó inmediatamente, con expresión juguetona, en una de las cómodas sillas del consultorio. Tomó la placa que contenía el nombre del doctor, en el que se leía claramente Nagato U.

—Insistí en que su tutor estuviera presente porque es un asunto delicado, pero debido a la urgencia del mismo, permití que su amigo fungiera como su guardián.

Sasuke, alerta, se preguntó que quería decir el doctor. Mientras tanto, la expresión feliz ya había abandonado el rostro de Naruto.

—Lo que estoy a punto de decir no tiene nada que ver con los efectos del percance que acaba de sufrir. En mi opinión, debería estar agradecido con el hombre que causó el accidente.

—¿Eh?

—Hemos encontrado un tumor —dijo el doctor con voz monocorde, girándose un poco a su derecha para mostrar en pantalla un escáner cerebral de su paciente. Señaló cierta área del cerebro con su dedo y continuó—. Por aquí, en la vesícula. El tamaño es de unos tres centímetros.

—Eso es… —una voz aguda, temblorosa y confundida interrumpió al hombre de la bata blanca. En su fuero interno, Sasuke estaba sorprendido de saber que era la suya—… ¿cáncer?

—Necesitamos hacer una biopsia para comprobarlo; el tumor podría no ser canceroso.

—¿Qué me va a pasar entonces, doctor?

—Primero necesitamos confirmar si el tumor es benigno o maligno. Por favor, regrese el lunes por la mañana para realizar las pruebas pertinentes.

En la habitación reinó el silencio y la angustia. Alguien tan joven no merecía padecer esa enfermedad, ni siquiera aunque el tumor fuera benigno. Ese chico era demasiado joven, se podía ver en sus ojos que también era demasiado ingenuo. No merecía pasar por lo que iba a venir en caso de confirmar sus temores. El doctor Nagato estaba preparándose para ver a un par de niños llorando frente a él. Él mismo se sentía fatal. Sin embargo, Naruto moduló su voz a un tono nervioso y algo chillón, pero controlado en su mayor parte.

—¿No puedo hacer esas pruebas este fin de semana? El lunes hay clases y soy un estudiante, ¿sabe?

Nagato apretó los labios y miró al chico frente a él con simpatía. Podía entender su dolor y su miedo, pero ese niño solamente trataba de evadir su nueva realidad con esas proposiciones.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Sasuke, una ira ciega recorriendo sus venas—. ¿Es hora de preocuparse de eso ahora? —sin darle tiempo para responder a su amigo, aseguró al doctor que estarían allí el lunes a las nueve de la mañana y salió de rápidamente. Bajó hasta el estacionamiento y esperó dentro del coche que Naruto lo alcanzara. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente el volante, sus nudillos estaban blancos de la presión que ejercía, sin embargo, no podía controlar los temblores que azotaban a su cuerpo.

Cáncer, su mente repetía incesantemente en sus oídos, martilleándolos con esa palabra. Cáncer. Su mejor y único amigo podría tener cáncer.

* * *

**Agradecimientos a My Chemical Romance por su canción "Cancer", inspiración de esta historia.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos! **

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor.**_


End file.
